Sonic the Hedgehog (Prime Mobius)
If you're looking for Fujioka, aka Dark Sonic, see here. Sonic the Hedgehog, former name Maurice Fujioka, is a major character in Lost. He is known as the Hero of Mobius and eventually develops feelings for Shadow. Appearance Sonic takes the appearance of a mid-teenage blue hedgehog with long quills and emerald eyes, the same colour as the green Chaos Emerald. He is noted for being tall and lanky as well as unnaturally light for his age due to his lifestyle and diet. He wears white gloves on his hands as well as unique red and white sneakers decorated with a single white stripe and a rectangular golden buckle. Because of 6 months of torture, Sonic is noted to be riddled with scars, bruises and marks, but most of these are hidden by his fur, which is unnaturally bushy for a hedgehog like himself. Personality Prior to his torture, Sonic is a snarky soul full of zest and self-confidence. He is noted for being forever reckless and living life as it comes, easily going with the flow and taking life by the horns. He is always cracking jokes and loves running more than anything else. Despite his laid-back atittude, injustice of any kind makes him serious and concerned for people's well-being. He is also protective over his friends and those he cares about, but also never takes enemies seriously, especially Eggman, who he always manages to mess with. However, Infinite's torture over 6 months reduces Sonic to a mere shell of his former glory. His personality shockingly turns into a paranoid and feral creature, often referring to the animalistic side to his DNA when scared or unnerved. He also gets scared much more easily and sees himself in a depressingly negative light. He blames himself for everything his friends have had to go through and even becomes suicidal after falsely believing Tails died because of his absence. He becomes detached from reality and suffers from psychosis, which drastically destroys the small amount of sanity he has left, though this weakens when Shadow is present. When he is calm, however, he acts relatively normally, but suffers from a low pain threshold, random and vivid flashbacks or "illusionary hallucinations" as well as severe low and depressed moments, which he dubs "rainclouds". History Prior to Lost Much to no-one's knowledge, Sonic isn't fully mortal: he is a yokai similar to Sasaki. Born in a small rural village to parents Bernadette and Jules, Sonic, who was christened Maurice, was raised surrounded by religion, myths and folklore. However, Sonic was also born with strange aerokinetic abilities. The powers were so strange that everyone labelled him "the wind demon's son" and he was outcasted from society, relying solely on a young woman called Tsubaki who had been exiled from another village due to her past as a "siren". Villagers eventually decided that, after a bad harvest, that Sonic was to blame and had to be killed. Sonic and Tsubaki hid for a long time but were eventually caught. Sonic was executed by the village elder, who begged the Gods forgiveness for keeping the "demon's child" alive. Despite his innocence, the rage of the villagers were so great that it clung to his soul and he fell into Hell. Vengeful, he arose and set the entire village alight through his new form: Dark Sonic. Agor, the Lord of Hell, erased Sonic's memories as punishment and sent him thousands of years into the future. Sonic landed on Christmas Island, unable to remember anything about his past and encountered Dr. Robotnik, who would later become Dr. Eggman, for the first time. Sonic faced many adventures, meeting Tails, Knuckles and Amy, before finally meeting his future-boyfriend Shadow for the first time and being arrested for a Chaos Emerald robbery committed by the ebony hedgehog due to them looking almost identical, a fact that, at the time, seriously irked him. Trapped in a cell on Prison Island, he was rescued by Amy and then headed up to Space Colony ARK when Shadow kidnapped Amy with Rouge as a partner. Upon arriving, Sonic was tricked and was sent in a prison capsule back down to Mobius, only for it to explode. Luckily, Sonic induced Chaos Control and survived. He then fought Shadow on the ARK before helping him confront his false memories and even battled alongside him following the Biolizard's fusion with the ARK to continue its descent as part of Professor Gerald Robotnik's revenge against Mobius for Maria's death. Despite Sonic's intentions to sacrifice himself to save everyone, Shadow stops him and performs the action himself, much to Sonic's shock. Sonic also fails at catching Shadow due to his Super Form running out and Shadow teleports him back to the ARK's bridge using the last of his power, leaving him with his Inhibitor Rings. Unknown to anyone, Sonic took Shadow's death badly, blaming himself and feeling guilty for not being able to help Shadow. He's snapped out of his trance by Tails and doesn't bring up the subject willingly. Unknown to even himself, he started developing feelings for Shadow's heroism and spirit, though he vowed never to accept them. He was more shocked when, after gaining intel on another Eggman plot, Shadow returned with Rouge and new face E-123 Omega in White Jungle, though Shadow had no memory of him. The two joined forces with Team Rose and the Chaotix to defeat Metal Sonic who had broken free of Eggman's control. Afterwards, Sonic and Shadow had many races and battles, seeing each other as a "faker" and their rival, but they were too evenly matched for one sole victor. During the Meterex attack, Sonic went on a solo mission to rescue his new friends Chris and Cosmo from the villainous Black Narcissus, as well as encountering dozens of fake emeralds that began making him feel sick. He faces Narcissus, only to find Chris out cold and Cosmo hurt and scared. That awoke vengeance in his soul and he began exhibiting beyond the norm rage. Narcissus, interested in the new personality, pits Sonic against two experimental Meterex: Gold and Silver. Enraged beyond belief, Sonic, against his will, transforms into Dark Sonic, or his former vengeful personality following his exit from Hell, shattering the glass surrounding Cosmo and Chris (who escape in the confusion) and Sonic kills the two Meterex plus Narcissus. Sonic later returns to normal after Dark battles Shadow and is convinced to stand down. Weapons/Powers * [[Soul Armour|'Soul Armour']]: Sonic's soul armour grants him boosted speed and agility, as well as the power to shoot lasers and he becomes an aerokinetic. * Super Speed: Sonic has the natural ability to run at the speed of sound, around 756mph. * Super Form: With 7 Chaos Emeralds, Sonic turns gold and becomes Super Sonic. * Dark Sonic: When enraged or hurt, Sonic's split personality comes out. He is faster than normal, more dangerous and has little to no empathy or human traits. * Healing Abilities: Sonic's body soaks up natural Chaos Energy in the air, meaning he heals faster than normal. * Agility: Sonic has a faster reaction time than most Mobians and can also squeeze in and out of tight spaces with ease. Weaknesses * Following his torture, Sonic has several mental or medical problems that limit his involvement with Team Universe, such as: ** Illusional hallucinations ** Panic Attacks ** Seizures ** Weakness in body/heart/bones ** Depression/Suicidal thoughts ** Mood swings (easily scared, angered, upset or frightened) ** Severely afraid of the dark, closed spaces, needles and blood. * Sonic is severely aquaphobic and cannot swim. He's had this ever since his toddler days. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Hell Link Accessors